The Fall of Reach: A New Perspective
by ShadowBlaze15
Summary: The Fall of Reach from the view of Spartan Silver Team. -I am currently completely rewriting this story, last week inspiration hit me like a brick.-


[First codename listed is narrator.]

Mission log : Dream Scientific:

Infiltration + Data retrieval

Codename: Shadowstorm

(9:30 P.M. June 12)

I dropped silently out of the air duct and onto the large console that took up the bulk of the room. I quickly ducked down so that none of the nerds below could see me. Pulling out the hacking device that Carl gave me before the mission, I tossed a little stone into the opposite corner of the room. It landed with a satisfying plink, and all the nerds in the room jumped out of their skins. I stuck the device into the console, and laid flat, drawing my .45. The nerds were busy scrambling about below me for about three minutes, until one of them found the stone. My heart jumped into my throat when one of them suggested the possibilty of an intruder, but the leader slapped him, and dismissed the idea as impossible. Only the years of SPARTAN III training that I had gone through kept me from laughing out loud. The tiny light on the device turned from red to green, and I pulled it out of the console. Jumping up, I pulled myself back into the air vent. I was just pulling on the grating, when I heard one of them say, "What was that? In the air duct?" I froze. And then my tensions were released when the others started mocking him for hallucinating. I had lucked out again. For some reason, every time I was infiltrating places, I was seen by somebody that nobody believed. I shook it off, and continued down the vent to the extraction point.

I was sitting in the vent, looking down on the room where the leaders of the lab where pacing. By this point I had let it be completely obvious that there was an intruder. they were talking about some form of protocol that they were supposed to be enacting, but were hesitant to do so. My HUD clock hit 10:00, and I kicked down the vent and dropped into the room, cutting off the nerds from their only exit. "Hey. I heard you guys talking about an intruder. That wouldn't happen to be me, would it?" I asked, loading my .45. One of them started towards an alarm on the wall, so I shot it. That proved to be a mistake when the bullet hit the alarm, and it exploded like a flash bomb. I wasn't looking directly at it, so I didn't take the full force of it. I was just blinded for about a second. The guy who had run for the alarm, however, was knocked unconcious. Almost a minute after that, my vision had cleared, and I had herded all the nerds into a corner, and the ceiling caved in. Shouting over the sound of Helicopter blades, I told the nerds to stay put until we were out of sight, before I grabbed the ladder floating next to me, and saluted them as I was pulled up to the chopper. The nerds were lost from my sight as the ladder ascended, and I prayed that they would follow my orders, because if they went to the main facility, they'd just be unnecessary lives lost. I switched my helmet into radio mode, and I hailed the pilot's channel. "Yeah I read you. Did you get the data?" "Hell yeah I got the data! what do you take me for? A rookie?" "Well, you always were a bit reckless, Shadow." I climbed into the chopper and pulled the door shut. "I thought you knew by now that I left all that back on the training fields." He shrugged, and said "Prepare to pick up Tri." as we flew over the roof of the largest building.

Mission log : Dream Scientific

Infiltration + Captive Retreival

Codename: Trident101

(9:00 P.M. June 12)

I wasn't thinking. It was a stupid mistake. I knew that the door would lock as soon as it slid closed. And I still forgot to jam it. I swore softly to myself. I looked at my HUD clock, and, remembering that the building was filled to the brim with grade−A nerds, realized that there would only be one way out. I slipped out of my armor, stuffing it into a corner of the room, and stripped down into my underwear. Putting on my best damsel in distress look, I started pounding on the door. It took about half a second for a group of four of them to open the door, have their faces go a bright red, and start stuttering. "Thank you for unlocking the door, you brave men. I thought I was trapped in there." I said in as innocent a voice as I could muster. "D−don't m−mention it m−miss−ss" I felt like puking. "By the way, there's a weird object in there. Could you please take a look and ease my curiosity about it?" They walked into the room, and the door closed behind them. Easy as shooting fish in a barrel. They stared at my armor for about ten seconds until realization dawned on their faces. I hit them all in the backs of their heads with a piece of pipe that was convieniently lying by the door. After they had all passed out, I was starting to pull my clothes back on, when I noticed one of their nametags: Robert Null. How convienient. I slpped back into my armor, picked up Mr. Null, stole the access keys from the other three, and locked them in the room. My HUD now said 10:10. I was late. I activated the sprint on my armor, and headed for the door marked "Roof access", tripping an alarm along the way. I burst through the door as soldiers burst into the hall behind me. Their guns firing echoed in the small stairwell, and a few bullets bounced off the walls near me. I was hit once, but my energy shields prevented me from being harmed. I body checked the door to the roof right off it's hinges. The helicopter was circling the platrorm above me, beginning to descend. I threw Null at the chopper, the turned, whipped out my .45, and started shooting down the soldiers that came through the spot that the door used to be.


End file.
